


Mirrors

by kalinebogard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham então compreendeu que talvez tivesse encontrado um ninho seguro onde poderia se aconchegar e encontrar proteção.</p>
<p>Dali não sairia tão cedo.</p>
<p>Hannigram. NC17. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Voltei com mais um lemon. E tenho que confessar: esse foi dificil. Principalmente por culpa do Hanni. O cara é sociopata! Ele não ama e só vê o outro como um objeto para satisfazer os próprios desejos!
> 
> E isso é tão triste...
> 
> Tentei fazer tudo do POV do Will, sem deixar muito claro como é a situação pro Lecter, salvo algumas partes por que tem uma hora que o POV do Hannibal é super necessário.
> 
> Enfim...
> 
> Siga daqui por sua conta e risco! E tenha uma boa leitura!!
> 
> Dedicado à: Evil Kitsune! Uma oferenda das 124585454 que eu devo. Só não sei se ela lerá isso algum dia! Te adoro mestra, rsrsrsrs.

Mirrors  
Kaline Bogard

Will piscou com força, apesar do movimento não fazer diferença no quarto escuro. O gesto singelo tinha o único objetivo de tirá-lo da letargia. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Estava bom ficar ali, aconchegado, acolhido. O corpo exausto se encaixando perfeitamente junto a outro... ao corpo de um homem. Seu amigo, seu terapeuta. Seu amante.

Graham não saberia onde aquele envolvimento os levaria, como os afetaria. Mas correra o risco, não? Fora incapaz de relutar e evitar que o relacionamento passasse para outro nível, mais profundo e íntimo. Talvez perigoso.

Palavras sequer foram trocadas. Ou juras. Ou promessas.

Por isso, depois do amor consumado e ambos satisfeitos, Will não sabia o que devia fazer: ficar e terminar a noite nos braços de seu terapeuta que tão bem o receberam antes ou partir? Voltar para a casa onde não havia o calor daquele corpo que o envolvia?

Inseguro do que fazer optou pela situação mais discreta. Sairia da cama, voltaria para casa e fingiria que nada daquilo acontecera.

Assim que fez menção de se afastar mãos fortes pressionaram seu quadril e o mantiveram onde estava. Will sentiu que Hannibal chegava mais perto como se assim garantisse que o rapaz não iria a lugar algum.

O gesto silencioso, porém firme, foi compreendido. Will relaxou no abraço possessivo e resolveu que dali não sairia tão cedo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e deixou a mente ser inundada com flashes do início da noite e de como tudo terminara de tal maneira.

 

_Cause i don't wanna lose you now_  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me   
The vacancy that sat in my heart   
Is a space that now you hold   
It's like you're my mirror   
My mirror staring back at me 

 

Ali estavam ambos, por alguma razão que Will sequer se lembrava, parados próximos a escada que dava acesso ao vasto acervo de livros do psiquiatra, com o rapaz de óculos encurralado, sem ter como escapar. Hannibal, muito perto, ao menos desviava os olhos, nada na expressão neutra denunciava o quão satisfeito ficava com aquele jogo de gato e rato. Mas Lecter ficava. E estava pronto para dar o próximo passo.

– Will – sussurrou com aquela voz rouca e sensual – Eu quero tocá-lo.

A afirmação sincera atraiu os olhos claros de Will direto para os de Hannibal. O professor engoliu em seco. Não haveria escape dessa vez. Como se Graham quisesse mesmo fugir... Lá no fundo uma voz o acusou por finalmente conseguir algo pelo qual vinha provocando há tempos. Elegantemente ignorou essa vozinha. Apenas assentiu de leve, dando a permissão que Hannibal requisitava.

Então o psiquiatra levou a mão à frente da calça jeans que seu pseudo paciente usava e deslizou impondo alguma pressão, provocando. Com agilidade a mão livre se juntou a primeira na nova tarefa de desafivelar o cinto e desabotoar a calça. Ousadamente a mão de Hannibal invadiu a boxer preta exposta e friccionou o pênis que já dava sinais de excitação, sentindo a pele lisa entrecortada por veias saltadas de tesão.

Os olhos voltaram a se encontrar. Will engoliu em seco sem saber ao certo o que esperar. Não era como se tivesse o habito de sair por aí se envolvendo com terapeutas. Sequer com outros homens...

Mas Hannibal era diferente! Hannibal era... como o controle que Will buscava desesperadamente e que insistia em lhe escapar. Lecter era centrado, conseguia manter o foco e possuía a capacidade de se distanciar, mantendo-se a uma distância segura.

Ao olhar para Hannibal a sensação que Will tinha era de olhar para um espelho que exibia sempre a imagem invertida. Tudo o que não tinha, via de sobra em Hannibal. Opostos exatos.

A fricção da mão do psiquiatra se intensificou e afastou qualquer pensamento coerente, conseguindo arrancar-lhe um gemido. Os dedos deslizaram até a glande, que já liberava algumas gotas. Lecter brincou com aquela região, acarinhando de leve; assistindo enquanto o moreninho fechava os olhos com força e jogava a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a num dos degraus da escada. Aqueles gemidos baixos e tímidos o deixando cada vez mais estimulado. A fricção tornou-se mais rápida e vigorosa. Logo o quadril do jovem começava a mover por instinto, seguindo o ritmo dos dedos de Hannibal. As faces se tingiram de vermelho, algo que mais tarde o psiquiatra identificaria como um dos sinais que traiam a proximidade do orgasmo, mas no momento era apenas uma cena que deliciava-lhe os olhos.

O corpo de Will estremeceu e seu rosto se contorceu, permeado de pequenos pontos de suor. Hannibal intensificou a masturbação, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz buscava algum parco apoio na escada, pois seu corpo não dava conta de sustentá-lo. Os gemidos não tinham mais nada de timidez, ecoando sem controle pelo consultório.

Nunca fora tocado tão intimamente por mãos rudes e fortes. Mãos de outro homem. E tudo indicava que seria uma noite de várias primeiras vezes...

Will queria agüentar um pouco mais e aproveitar a sensação daqueles dedos tocando de forma firme e máscula, porém não conseguiria resistir nem um segundo. Quando não pode mais se conter mal sentiu seu pênis pulsando e jorrando sêmen nos dedos de Hannibal, lambuzando a boxer e seu próprio corpo. Na mente a única coisa que importava era a sensação de alívio, de êxtase pleno que fazia suas pernas fraquejarem e a respiração acelerar ao mando do coração que batia forte.

Enquanto o moreninho tentava se recuperar, Hannibal puxou a mão com delicadeza e levou os dedos até o rosto. Primeiro sorveu o aroma do sêmen que gotejava de sua mão. Aquele era o cheiro de Will, o mais profundo de essência. Na continuação do movimento levou os dígitos aos lábios e lambeu lentamente, voltando a fixar os olhos na face relaxada do moreninho cuja respiração começava a normalizar.

O gosto de Graham era único... o atraíra desde o primeiro momento em que sentira seu aroma. Desde desse dia era como se precisasse provar do rapaz.

Foi nesse momento que Will abriu os olhos, enegrecidos do prazer recente. Arrebatado por aquela mirada, Hannibal levou a mão à nuca do rapaz e o puxou para um beijo que voltou a tirar-lhe o fôlego.

Ao se separarem Lecter segurou o moreninho pela mão e seguiu em direção à casa que era conjugada ao consultório. Will apenas se deixou guiar, com passos incertos ainda se recuperando do gozo.

 

_And now it's clear as this promise_  
That we're making two reflections into one   
Cause it's like you're my mirror   
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me 

 

O dono da casa foi direto para o banheiro, onde fez Will sentar-se a borda da banheira. Depositou a mão na curva de seu pescoço e requisitou um novo beijo, antes de abrir a torneira e ir até o armário buscar toalhas e sais aromáticos. As toalhas foram para o balcão de mármore rajado, os sais acabaram na água morna fazendo-a espumar.

Enquanto a banheira se enchia Hannibal abaixou-se e ajudou o moreninho a tirar a roupa, com gestos elegantes e calculados, que lhe eram tão característicos. Will acompanhava tudo como que hipnotizado. Mas a letargia não durou muito. Logo o rapaz juntava-se a tarefa de despir o parceiro. As mãos nervosas e agitadas foram ao terno caríssimo que Lecter usava e, abrindo os botões um a um, retirou a peça com impaciência.

Foi a vez de Will tocar o corpo de Hannibal, quase com idolatria, sentindo, conhecendo. Os toques do rapaz eram diferentes. Ele não tinha a necessidade de marcar, possuir e controlar. Precisava da intimidade, de aprofundar a relação e deixar a brincadeira de “médico-paciente” de lado e consumar a tensão quase palpável desde que o jogo de gato e rato começara. Desde que eles tinham se conhecido. Era a primeira vez que tocava outro homem e apreciou a sensação de tocar na pele firme e máscula. Poderia repetir de novo e de novo...

Finalmente as roupas jaziam todas caídas no chão. Os dois homens se encararam com íris brilhantes, dilatadas de prazer. Hannibal investiu novamente, sedento dos lábios de Will.

Agora nus e prestes ao próximo passo, um lampejo da realidade passou pela mente do rapaz.

– Hannibal... – falou entre suspiros e pequenos gemidos – Eu... eu... nunca...

Tentou dizer que jamais estivera uma condição tão íntima com outro homem, mas não era fácil tendo os lábios tomados com voracidade.

– Eu sei, Will – o psiquiatra respondeu enquanto deslizava a mão pelas costas desnudas de seu amante. O próximo movimento foi retirar os óculos e colocá-los em segurança sobre o balcão de mármore – Eu sei.

Foi o suficiente para o professor, que decidiu se entregar por completo ao momento e aproveitar, sem se preocupar com o que estava por vir. Sequer com o dia de amanhã. Mentiria se dissesse que, lá no fundo e de forma inconsciente, não provocara isso. Sabia disso agora, graças a vozinha de sua consciência que o acusara no começo da noite. Então não perderia o que já tinha conseguido.

Sentiu água morna da banheira alcançando seu traseiro. Ambos tinham se envolvido tanto nas emoções do momento que esqueceram da banheira que praticamente transbordava.

Hannibal fechou a água e segurou nas duas mãos de Will guiando-o para dentro da banheira junto com ele, fazendo o rapaz sentar-se entre suas pernas e apoiar as costas em seu peito. A banheira enfim transbordou de vez esparramando água e espuma pelo chão, porém nenhum dos dois se importou.

O psiquiatra alcançou o sabonete e o usou para ensaboar todo o corpo do rapaz, lenta e calculadamente, distribuindo espuma densa junto com a dos sais aromáticos. Cada movimento trazia uma carga de sensualidade e provocação. Não era um simples banho. Hannibal fazia questão de deslizar os dedos escorregadios por partes íntimas, tocando muito de leve a parte interna das coxas de seu amante, o pênis que já começa a se recuperar e endurecer. Os dedos voltavam para o abdômen definido contornando o umbigo cheio de água e subiam para os mamilos intumescidos. Voltavam pelo caminho aquecendo cada pedaço de pele tocada, provocando e escorregando pela virilha até ameaçar fechar-se em volta do membro em haste, sem o fazer. Apenas provocando.

Will nunca pensou que uma brincadeira tão simples podia dar tanto prazer. Já se esquecia completamente do pudor gemendo alto a cada toque leve que recebia. Hannibal mal encostava em si mas era o suficiente para fazer pequenos choques de prazer percorrer seu corpo.

Achando que a tortura já era o bastante, Lecter finalmente fechou os dedos ao redor do pênis de Will, duro e pronto para receber o carinho. Os movimentos de vai e vem facilitados pela água de espuma.

Os gemidos do rapaz ecoavam pelo banheiro e eram o único som do lugar. E eram como música para Hannibal. E eram perfeitos.

– Hannibal... – o moreninho gemeu sabendo que não agüentaria mais tempo, as faces se tingindo de um adorável rubor.

– Faça de novo, Will. Quero ouvi-lo... – exigiu enquanto intensificava a fricção.

O mais jovem não compreendeu bem o que o amante queria, tão perdido nas sensações do momento. Sabia que estava próximo, que não agüentaria muito tempo. Inconscientemente acabou obedecendo o pedido do psiquiatra.

– HANNI... – praticamente gritou o nome do psiquiatra, porém foi incapaz de terminar a palavra. Lecter não resistiu a inclinar-se e morder a base do pescoço de Will com força, causando no rapaz um mistura de dor e prazer que roubou-lhe tudo, até mesmo a voz.

Quando o corpo entre seus braços terminou de tremer e relaxou, Hannibal presenteou a pele avermelhada com um beijo suave e uma lambida de leve.

Deixando seu jovem companheiro se recuperar, Lecter alcançou o chuveirinho preso ao lado da banheira e o ligou, usando-o para terminar de lavar a ambos, sem brincadeirinhas provocantes dessa vez. Lavou até os cabelos, deixando a água morna escorrer pelos fios encaracolados e descer pelo pescoço, levando consigo o suor. 

– Isso foi... incrível – Graham sussurrou quando foi capaz.

– Não acabou ainda, Will.

E o psiquiatra empurrou o rapaz de leve, para poder levantar-se. Saiu da banheira e envolveu o corpo com uma toalha branca. Depois estendeu uma mão para o moreninho e o ajudou a sair.

– Tenha cuidado – avisou – O chão está liso.

Will apenas assentiu se deixando guiar para fora. Primeiro sua cintura foi envolvida por uma toalha. Logo em seguida o mais alto pegou uma nova toalha e começou a secar seu parceiro com cuidado, começando pelos fios de cabelo molhados. Carinhosamente e com movimentos suaves passou a toalha pelo rosto e pescoço, recolhendo cada gota de água com o tecido felpudo.

O rapaz apenas assistia, surpreso com aquela faceta desconhecida e inesperada em um homem sempre tão frio e controlado.

O gesto de Hannibal continuou quando ele passou a toalha pelo tórax arfante e pelos braços de Will. Fez o moreninho abrir as mãos para enxugá-las lenta e cuidadosamente. Com um gesto ordenou que Graham virasse, para que pudesse usar a toalha para secar lhe as costas e capturar cada gota de água que se atrevia a deslizar pela pele macia. Os movimentos controlados de Hannibal saiam semelhantes a de um artista que dá os retoques finais no que considerava uma obra prima. E de tal modo terminou sua tarefa depositando um beijo no ombro esquerdo do professor, que se arrepiou todo.

Era sua vez. Will virou-se devagar, entendendo agora por que o anfitrião trouxera as toalhas extras, e alcançou a última delas.

Como um espelho copiou todos os gestos de Hannibal, admirando a primeira vez que via os fios sempre tão perfeitamente penteados caindo úmidos e soltos pela testa do psiquiatra. Mostrando-se um aprendiz dedicado, deslizou o pano macio pelos fios lisos, pelo rosto sério e maduro. Desbravando a trilha molhada de gotas através do pescoço, tórax e abdômen até o limite da tolha envolta na cintura, assim como por seus braços e mãos. Ao invés de pedir que Hannibal se virasse foi o próprio Will que contornou o corpo alto e magro do psiquiatra, observando cada detalhe sedutor daquele homem que desejava há muito tempo em segredo.

– Fizemos uma bagunça aqui – o moreninho disse divertido ao terminar de secar as costas de seu amante.

– Você pode bagunçar sempre que quiser, Will – Hannibal devolveu no mesmo tom.

– Posso bagunçar o seu banheiro?

Antes de responder Lecter virou-se e segurou o queixo do rapaz de modo a obrigá-lo a olhar dentro de suas íris.

– A minha vida, Will. Pode bagunçar a minha vida sempre que quiser.

E o psiquiatra inclinou-se selando aquela oferta com um beijo que demonstrava o quão faminto ele se sentia. Faminto de Will Graham.

 

_I can't ever change without you_  
You reflect me, I love that about you   
And if I could, I would look at us all the time 

 

O quarto de Hannibal era um reflexo de seu proprietário. Meticulosamente arrumado, todo em tons de creme e marrom escuro que pouco revelavam sobre a personalidade de quem o decorara.

Mas Will mal teve tempo de reparar nos detalhes.

Assim que se aproximaram da grande cama, a toalha que ainda levava na cintura desapareceu como um passe de mágica e apareceu no chão ao pé da cama. Em seguida foi a de Lecter que desapareceu indo se juntar a outra.

Foi o momento para que o rapaz pudesse admirar realmente o corpo do psiquiatra. Ele era magro de um jeito elegante, com tudo firme e no lugar. Os olhos claros do professor foram descendo lentamente até chegar a parte mais íntima de um homem. Foi impossível não arregalá-los e mais impossível ainda não corar,

Hannibal Lecter era grande. Muito maior do que podia imaginar.

Com o coração aos saltos voltou a erguer os olhos e flagrou o psiquiatra com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

– Confie em mim, Will. Vou te dar tudo o que merece.

O rapaz sequer teve chance de responder. Sentiu-se empurrado em direção à cama e perdeu o equilíbrio caindo sobre o colchão macio.

Logo Hannibal estava sobre ele, beijando a curva de seu pescoço e seu rosto e seus lábios. As mãos pareciam estar por todas as partes do corpo de Will, tocando, apalpando, acendendo o fogo adormecido. O rapaz podia sentir a excitação do parceiro, pois o pênis duro encostava em sua coxa, um lembrete rijo de que o mais velho também precisava de alívio.

Nenhum dos dois queria preliminares. Tudo tinha sido um aquecimento até então para o prato principal da noite. Por isso Hannibal ajeitou-se de modo a obrigar Will a abrir as pernas e acomodou-se como se tivesse nascido para tal momento.

– Confie em mim, Will. – repetiu.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Não conseguiria falar nada, tal o nível de expectativa e ansiedade que sentia. Desejava a consumação mais do que tudo; talvez, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, tivesse desejado desde o primeiro encontro de ambos. Desde que colocara os olhos em Hannibal e sentira como o homem era poderoso, como poderia controlá-lo e domá-lo sem esforço.

Do jeito que o dominava agora.

Sem hesitação o psiquiatra segurou o próprio pênis e o guiou para o traseiro de Will, encostando na entradinha apertada que nunca tinha sido violada antes.

Não se preocupou com preservativos. Podia sentir no cheiro de Will que não havia nada de errado com ele. Pelo menos não que fosse contagioso.

Não se preocupou com lubrificantes. A dor fazia parte da beleza do sexo. Logo o rapaz aprenderia a apreciar tanto quanto o prazer que viria depois.

Começou a introdução vagarosamente, atento a cada reação do amante. Notou a tensão que tomou conta de Will com a dor da invasão. Isso não o fez parar, apenas manter o ritmo lento, forçando a entrada e sentindo como o tesão aumentava de forma agonizante diante da pressão deliciosa. O rapaz era apertado. E quente. Mal se deu conta quando o possuiu por completo e seu baixo ventre encostou no moreninho. Respirou fundo, tentando diminuir a tensão no próprio corpo. Como Will Graham era delicioso!

Beijou-lhe o ombro espiando a face contraída de dor e permeada de suor, a respiração descompassada escapava pelos lábios entreabertos.

A visão estimulou Hannibal e ele iniciou um movimento suave, dando a atenção que seu falo exigia. Aos poucos foi intensificando as investidas. Notou que Will empinou o traseiro de forma um tanto tímida, iniciando também um movimento que acompanhava os de Lecter.

Quando se deram conta as investidas rápidas eram sincronizadas como uma dança sexual, cuja trilha sonora era os gemidos cada vez mais ofegantes. Os corpos encharcados de suor.

Era perceptível que Will já não sentia mais dores, seu corpo se adaptara e recebera bem ao invasor. A fricção do pênis entrando e saindo em si começava a arrancar reações que eram um crescente de prazer. O mesmo prazer que Hannibal sentia, tendo seu membro envolvido pelo calor úmido e apertado de seu amante.

Will sentiu uma pontada no próprio pênis, esquecido e carente de atenção. Então levou uma mão ao membro e se pôs a bombeá-lo vigorosamente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Lecter que o possuía. Alias, sentir-se penetrado daquele jeito o levava a loucura. Sequer imaginava como aquilo era gostoso, o membro de Hannibal o tocava com vigor por dentro descobrindo partes secretas que ele não tinha idéia possuir. Numa investida mais profunda sentiu o corpo se contrair com a intensidade do prazer que o simples toque provocou. Nem percebeu que gritou e se contraiu. Quando Hannibal acertou o ponto certo novamente arrancou outro grito e Will pensou que enlouqueceria de tanto prazer. Puro prazer.

A mente do rapaz ameaçava se perder na intensidade do mar de prazer que sentia quando percebeu seu corpo sendo encharcado por dentro. Deu-se conta que Hannibal atingira ao clímax e jorrara forte sua semente. O psiquiatra desabou sobre Will, esmagando-o com seu peso e só nesse momento o rapaz sentiu seu próprio sêmen melecando os corpos de ambos. Sequer notara quando ejaculara, mas seu líquido escorria pela mão largada sobre o colchão e pingava na colcha que não tinham tirado.

Os amantes estavam exaustos, as respirações aceleradas e os corpos suados. Hannibal rolou para o lado, porém puxou o mais jovem consigo, de um jeito que ele se encaixasse em seus braços e ali pudesse descansar.

Não se importaram por ainda estarem sujos do sexo consumado. Queriam apenas apreciar as sensações um pouco mais.

Quando Will reabriu os olhos notou que o quarto estava escuro e que Hannibal respirava suave em sua nuca.

Ficou confuso sobre o que fazer e quando decidiu que deveria fugir silencioso dali as mãos fortes de seu anfitrião o mantiveram fixo no lugar. O moreninho então compreendeu que talvez tivesse encontrado um ninho seguro onde poderia se aconchegar e encontrar proteção.

Dali não sairia tão cedo.

_Cause i don't wanna lose you now_  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me   
The vacancy that sat in my heart   
Is a space that now you hold  
It's like you're my mirror   
My mirror staring back at me 

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Me empolguei! Ficou um texto bem grandinho pra uma PWP!
> 
> Dessa vez a música que serviu de inspiração foi Mirrors do Justin Timberlake - estou realmente in love com essa música. Os versos em negrito são da música dele, assim como o título da fanfic. Texto não betado, todos os erros são culpa minha.
> 
> Castiguei vocês com mais um lemon! Esse ficou melhor do que o outro? OMG vou surtar enquanto a segunda temporada não começa, mas até lá encho vocês de fanfics, pode ser?


End file.
